


reverie (holaric)

by holaric



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Holaric, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holaric/pseuds/holaric
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Alaric Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Hope

Hope closes the door to her dorm room behind her pressing her finger to her lips just at the memory of what it was like to kiss her headmaster. He had been surprised when she did it but not angry. Already on her way out Hope hadn’t stuck around long to see what he would do after that.

She locks the door behind her with a flick of her hand dropping her skirt and her panties in front of her door. The rest of her uniform joins them before she slides into her bed still grinning at the way Alaric’s lips had felt under hers and the way they had tasted.

As she ghosts her fingertips over her bare thighs and tits her thoughts start to move from what it felt like to kiss him to what it felt like to pin him underneath her and to taunt him into pinning her down. 

She slides her fingers in between her folds as she thinks of his hands all over her body first during their training sessions and then during her most favorite fantasies. She imagines it’s his hands touching her and teasing her so torturously. 

She bites down on her bottom lip as she pushes her fingers inside herself obsessing over how it would feel if it was his fingers instead. She arches her back and pushes her head into her pillow as she breathes in heavy pants and picks up her speed. If only it were her headmaster fingerfucking her. 

Hope cries out and spasms around her fingers picturing Alaric’s face clearly in her mind. Sweat beads at her hairline and she blinks quickly around her silent dorm room with her entire body tingling pleasurably. She had never orgasmed that hard before in her life. She could only imagine how much better it would feel to cum around Alaric’s cock instead of her own fingers.


	2. Alaric

Alaric sits in the chair at his desk thinking of the way that Hope had kissed him. Her lips were somehow softer than he expected and surprisingly warm. He couldn’t react in time to kiss her back before she left without a word. He doesn't think she'll do it again but he knows he wouldn't mind at all if she did.

Alaric leans back in his chair unbuckling his belt.  He knows he shouldn’t think of Hope as he takes himself in his hand but he finds himself picturing her there in his lap and picturing how she would look with her head thrown back and her chest on full display to him. If only it were her warmth wrapped around him so tightly instead of his hand.

He imagines how heavy her breaths would sound in his ear as she bounces on his cock how sweat would trickle down her chest and how she would cry out around him. He’s familiar with how it feels to have her full weight on him and he uses it to fuel his fantasies.

He imagines how warm she would feel in his arms and her bare skin pressed to his chest. It's a glorious thought just thinking about all the places he would like to put his hands on her and all the places he longs to taste.

Disappointingly soon he is grabbing a tissue from his desk and wipes away the evidence of what he just did.


End file.
